<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Хочешь? by 22310</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733973">Хочешь?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/22310/pseuds/22310'>22310</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/22310/pseuds/22310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Я застрелюсь, наверное. Хочешь?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Хочешь?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta">
  <p>Я обожаю свое одиночество<br/>И ненавижу быть один.<br/>Я застрелюсь, наверное. Хочешь?<br/>Чтобы у тебя не было выбора<br/>Кроме как быть с ним.</p>
  <p>Я застрелюсь, наверное. Знаешь?<br/>Чтобы почаще касалась<br/>Подаренной мной цепочки на шее.<br/>И чтоб никогда не бросалась<br/>Со слезами мне на шею</p>
  <p>В не_последнем (не верю) прощании.<br/>Я застрелюсь, наверное. Хватит?<br/>Хватит молоть воду в ступе<br/>Тебя не будет со мной ни теперь<br/>Ни в этот день.</p>
  <p>Я застрелюсь, наверное. Знаешь?<br/>Я ненавижу свое одиночество<br/>И не хочу умирать один<br/>(Но ты далеко<br/>Ты с ним)</p>
</div><div class="sub-footer clearfix container-fluid">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="sticky-desktop-rkl">
  <p></p>
  <div class="rkl-block">
    <p></p>
    <div class="jsRklBlock">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ревность?...</p><p>Ничего себе.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>